My Baby
by Sally White
Summary: Set in the future. Fatherhood is coming quickly for one lucky ninja, and he wants to make sure that everyone knows! Now if only he could come up w/ a name... Basically pointless cuteness, but not too bad.


My Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the story line of this fic. The story line belongs to Arina Tanemura in her manga series Full Moon.

**My Baby**

**By: RDH**

It was a quiet day in the village of Konoha. ANBU officers Sasuke Uchiha and Juugo were in the main office talking about matters when, suddenly-

SLAM! The door was slammed open and Suigetsu stood there. He was panting slightly, and he looked like he had run a long ways. Finally he caught his breath and smiled widely at Sasuke and Juugo. "WE HAVE IT!" he announced.

At first Sasuke and Juugo just stared at him. _Oh, we have our next mission_, both thought. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's our baby!" Suigetsu said with glee, practically floating from joy.

Juugo and Sasuke huddled together. _Oh, geesh, Suigetsu_, Sasuke thought. "What do you think the mission is?" he asked Juugo.

Juugo shrugged. "I don't know, Maybe it's some sort of babysitting job." He sighed. "Of course, we always get the sucky missions."

Suigetsu overheard them and shook his head furiously at them. "No, no! I mean we have a baby!"

The two others just stared at him.

"Mine and Karin's baby," Suigetsu told them, a huge smile on his face. "Karin is four months pregnant!"

Sasuke just continued to stare at Suigetsu as Juugo exclaimed, "Really?! Seriously?!"

Suigetsu nodded, beaming. "The baby will be born at the end of May. It's going to be so cute!"

"You don't know that yet!" Juugo pointed out, a bit irritated.

"I know, I know," Suigetsu said happily, ignoring Juugo. "It's gonna be a cute, cute baby."

Juugo just rolled his eyes as a new person entered the room.

"Hey, congratulations on the big news," the person, Sai, said, a slight smile on his face. The smile soon turned into a frown when he saw that Suigetsu wasn't paying attention at all.

Suigetsu was holding up a rag doll that had somehow appeared out of no where, cooing to it, "What is it that you need, my baby?"

Sai twitched. "Stop trying to stimulate a conversation with your 'baby' and listen to me!" But it did no good.

Suddenly a young chuunin poked his head into the room. "Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but Sasuke-san, your wife is here and she wants to know if it's alright for her to come in."

Sasuke's face lit up. "Of course! Send her in."

A few seconds later a woman with blonde hair up in four pig-tails entered the room. She looked around and saw Sasuke. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, Temari," Sasuke greeted back gently, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Suigetsu abandoned the doll and raced up to the woman. "Hey, Temari, guess what?!"

"Karin's pregnant," Temari stated. "Yes, I know, she told us. Congratulations, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu gave Temari a one-armed hug, not daring to do more with Sasuke glaring at his back. Then Suigetsu wandered back over to Juugo, who looked a little bored. "Hey, Juugo?"

"Hm," Juugo murmured, looking at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu smiled at his friend. "Could you name the baby for me?"

Juugo's eyes went wide and he sputtered. "Wh-what?? Me? Why me??"

"Aw, come on, why not?" Suigetsu declared, slapping his friend in a friendly way on his back. "Oh, and it's going to be a girl."

Juugo half glared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I don't, I'm just deciding that," Suigetsu told him, smiling.

Juugo rolled his eyes.

Suigetsu looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Um, about the name… make it something about water. Oh, and have it start with a 'K', like my Karin-chan."

Juugo looked away and was quiet for awhile, then muttered, "…sumi."

"Hm? What was that? I didn't hear you," Suigetsu said, looking at his friend.

Juugo looked at Suigetsu. "A name for the baby. Kasumi."

Suigetsu stared at his friend before grinning teasingly. "Hey, you've thought about this before, haven't you?"

Juugo just looked away, a blush settling across his face.

"So, Kasumi, huh?" Suigetsu said, thinking. He smiled. "I like it! Okay, thanks, Juugo!"

Juugo turned his head away, but couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto his face.

**The End**

…Yeah, pretty much just pointless cuteness. Oh, well! Remember to R and R, 'kay? Peace


End file.
